


To be continued...

by classicalbughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicalbughead/pseuds/classicalbughead
Summary: Small Bughead One Shot taking place after 2x04





	To be continued...

The rain dropped hard against the window of the trailer. But Jughead didn’t mind. If anything, the sound of the raindrops was southing for him. He stopped typing on his computer to listen to them. That’s when he heard it.  
A sound that didn’t come from the rain outside. Footsteps maybe? Jughead put his computer on the sofa next to him. Who could it be? Toni said she wouldn’t be back until tomorrow to go over the article one last time. And he dearly hoped it wouldn’t be one of her other serpent friends. Though they seemed to have his back, he didn’t really want them inside his home. As he got up from his sofa, he heard a quiet knock on the door. He sucked the air in and open the door. His heart made a little back flip as he saw a familiar blond ponytail. “Betty,” he said clearly relived, “Come on in.” He stepped aside to let her. “Hey, Juggie,” she whispered as she made her way into the trailer. “Don’t you want to change? You are soaking wet,” Jughead noted as his girlfriend took of her jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. She shook her head. “I came her for you.” Jugheads heart dropped. For him? He shyly looked over to the kitchen counter before he turned his head back to Betty again.  
“Why?” “Well, I originally intended to go over her to check up on you…these bruises looked pretty bad. But then Kevin, I thought he would never speak with me again, texted me. It’s about your father’s trial. They are thinking about letting him go.” “They are?”, Jughead asked surprised. “I just wanted to tell you myself before Sheriff Keller is going to,” Betty told him, beaming with happiness. “I…don’t know what to say…” “I think maybe talking to your father could help? I may have organised something…Do you want to?”, Betty suggested. Jughead nodded.  
“Come on then.” Betty wanted to put on her jacket, but Jughead grabbed her wrist. Bettys confused eyes found his. “Thank you, Betts,” he whispered not taking his eyes off her. Instead of answering she just smiled. “Like I said, Juggie, I’m not giving up on him…or you.” “God, I love you,” Jughead said quietly while pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips against hers. He could feel her smile against his mouth. Their kissed got rougher and he pressed her body against the door as he made his way downward to her collarbone. He could hear her moan. But just as he pulled the hem of her shirt up she pushed him away. Confused he looked at her. “As much as I want to do this…We have to go,” she whispered. Jughead nodded. She was right.  
Before they both got out into the pouring rain she looked at him. “To be continued.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my frist ever attempt to write fanfiction. If you want you can follow my tumblr: @classicalbughead


End file.
